


Feed Me Your Heart

by sleepyhyo



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: His face stained with blood of his friend, like blush painted on his cheeks. It would be pretty if it had been just that. And he smiles with eyes drained of color and he knows he has to kill him. How could he not see the monster right beside him?
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue One

**Author's Note:**

> another installment in my cinematic universes. i have been watching a lot of crime and horror stuff so this came out of it. and i promise it’ll be just as crazy and heavy as everything else i write i hope you like it.

Frequently, humans like to way the possibilities on their reality. Theorizing about an, ‘end of the world,’ is common. Throughout literature and film, movies are made and books are written. All of it creates connection among people. Apocalyptic material is fascinating. If you think too deeply on those concepts it could cause you to go mad. Humans often are afraid of what ifs no matter how crazy they sound. Even focusing on a topic that seems otherworldly, fear will build. As a human, what happens in life is not known it’s only expected. Expect for a great day or a terrible one. Expect for rain or sunny skies. What you see might not he what you get either way. One day, anything could change. Everyone expects that. Rendering everyone to fend, helplessly clinging to sanity. Understandably, it’s an addictive topic. There’s much that can be made from the image of a broken world. Whether it’s being used to control others, or as a cautionary tale.

Currently, reality is exactly what nobody expected. That’s usually how those movies start, with a false sense of peace. Then everything goes to shit. It’s terrifying to see. In consideration, they have an easier life than ones on the screen. 

Seeing young adults running from zombies and fending on their own. Families in rags fighting to live off of their last rations. That’s what you’d expect of an ‘apocalypse.’ Though present day is riddled with tension, people are going on.  Life is seemingly normal. That’s the difference between that and Hyojin’s reality.

Nothing, will ever go way you think it will.

A year ago, a shift in people began. Unfortunately it’s not always easy to tell. Those with the _shift_ live a normal life but the darkness inside of them is obvious. At least to Hyojin it appears that way. They also display cannibalistic tendencies. Surely, they are no zombies because they’re undoubtedly human. 

They walk among normal everyone with ease. Much like all murders and un caught criminals. The only way you’d know of them being monsters is to experience it. Hyojin has seen much of it in this one year.

The most disturbing part is seeing the scenes. The bodies of those, mutilated beyond repair. Many victims are hard to identify. Perhaps on purpose. Each individual with a shift chooses the people they  consume, specific to a desire. That or a hatred. Even worse, it can be found that some people offer themselves to be used. To be _eaten_.

Hyojin is not special. None of them are really special actually. It’s not magic or some unseen power. Simply a hunch that behavior in a citizen has changed. Sniffing them out like hounds, there’s only few who can. Identifying one is one thing, but handling is another. The, ‘monsters’ is all they’re referred to as. Sometimes just as a person with a ‘shift.’ Short and simple. Just like hunting, transformation requires nothing special. It’s like one, waking from their sleep and deciding to kill one day. A serial killer in the making. As easy as that. You’d argue that there has to be a reson for them to behave the way they do. Well, Hyojin believes in science so yes, a mutation in the brain. That’s what he was told. It’s the easiest way to describe it. Someone who already harbors a _want_ to kill will change if it’s bad enough. Then, the mind and body does become less of a humans. It can only be that for the cannibalism aspect. 

Humans who just decide to become violent killers, not strange at all.

Hyojin finds if quite normal. The only difference between human and monster is their craving. Perhaps the strength. 

One thing that is the same is death.  
They bleed all the same and die just as easily.

The other reason being his own strange fascination with the monsters. He loves to watch see what they’ve done before they die. They’re all unique in their crimes somehow the creativity never ends. Studying their habits for future use isn’t strange but Hyojin is too invested if not obsessed. He does it for his own enjoyment more than for shared research. So the question stands, if it from the kindness of his heart? If you consider the action of him just keeping the street safe, kindness, then yes it is. 

Many nights Hyojin actually wondered if he could become like them. He has even asked but everyone tell him no. Though his habits or strange, nobody on the force is that different. Like his closest considered friend, is a man filled with rage. Just like himself he get euphoria from killing. A better reasoning hides behind his obsession though. He’s the typical person seeking vengeance by destroying the ones who took his family from him. Hyojin won’t change into one of them because he’s empty.Devoid of the need to harm the way they do. It’s obvious. He is not a monster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only an introduction to hyojin and the next chapter will be seungjun’s


	2. Prologue Two

Some individuals around you are unpredictable. Actually, that isn’t an accurate depiction. Everyone is unpredictable. This, because humans are strange in nature. Indecisive in action, they scramble to the middle ground. They all have an insist to judge or grow a defense. Determination of a person’s being, happens in a matter of seconds. What we see is not always real in that right. 

Sometimes, what you thought of a person was all a lie. No matter how hard you try and convince yourself it can’t be true, it  is . People, lie all the time. You might want someone to be good but if they’re not they never will be. They tricked you into believing so for a reason. Or, you are just a tortured empath. 

Anyone can be drawn to do dangerous and stupid things especially if you know you’ll live. No natter how silly it sounds, it can be compared to a simple dare. Will you touch the hot surface of a stove top for money? Many people would. They don’t care if it makes them look stupid. 

Another idea, is getting close to people in general for your own selfish reasons. Imagine hugging a cactus close to your chest. The spines etching into your skin and piercing your flesh. Still you don’t let go, and another person near you would surely look at you as if you’re crazy. But whatever reason you decided to allow yourself to be with open wound and pain, it was your own choice. Nobody forced you.

Seungjun was not holding in thought to hurt people. At least not without reason to. Before the him in present time, came the period of detriment. 

As those around him went in to panic, he felt calm. Way too calm. Seungjun can say, his one greatest flaw is not being able to let things go. A closed minded and stubborn person. The sky on the day he turned was dark but no clouds graced it. He was stressed, so very stressed and  alone.  After the hard period and the countless red bars streaming across his tv screen. After seeing dead bodies every single day, with their families screaming out. Seungjun was still calm. 

Except on that day where the sky was grossly gray. He stood in the street watching. It mocked him as deep brown stains burned into his shirt. He could feel the coffee spilled against his stomach. Looking into the sky he laughed a bit. It could’ve been the build up of all the emotions he held in. That’s a lie though. Of all things to break his composure it had been simple as coffee spilled on his dress shoes. Looking back down, it suddenly felt like he was crying. Wet and sticky against his cheeks, it was not tears but blood. His eyes were bleeding. His fingertips were red from touching it. And he laughed with such bitterness, more than his favorite blackened liquid. A car honked and he sighed grabbing his things from the ground. 

Laying on his couch that night, Seungjun watched the news as usual. It felt redundant and it angered him. A massive migraine blurred his vision but he just let it happen. His brain felt like it would pool out of his ears. He clutched his head and laid in the darkness. Blue light shining on his body. Once again his eyes bled. Slowly the pain subsided and he could feel that he was changing. 

Seungjun doesn’t know why he changed. Doesn’t know what caused his shift. There  should be a reason from all the reports. Except he didn’t have thoughts of killing. Underlying desire to kill or a dark lingering want. He wondered if he was different from the rest of them. Only living as he had been doing he didn’t even crave, humans. 

In his current state, his heart beats abnormally slow. Something he wished would change so badly. Seungjun loves the sound of beating hearts, of life. 

In the first 6 months, there was a silent vow to not act. To repress. How stupid that was. Seungjun began to really think he was actually normal. Until the woman who happened to stand close enough. So close he could hear the stuttering in her chest. 

Where he stands on his own diagram of human nature he’s not even sure at this point. Which is more explanatory of the hopeless individual than anything. Seungjun can look at himself and clearly see, he’s one of the monsters on the television. Even if he doesn’t always realize it they’re the same. That realization comes more often than not when he has his hand in someone’s torso. 


End file.
